User talk:Zippertrain85
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Petyr Baelish page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greater good (talk) 21:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Userboxes How do you get those Userboxes that say things like "This user is sworn to house..." or "This user worships..." if you know, I would appriciate if you tell me. Thanks. Zippertrain85 (talk) 15:25, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Which ones do you want to use?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:52, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you have one that says "This user is Sworn to House Baelish"? Zippertrain85 (talk) 15:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Oh cool, always interesting when someone wants one of the alternate ones (otherwise we'd have a hundred Starks). Um...while I could make one, we actually don't have a very clear image of House Baelish's heraldry just yet: I could make the text thing but finding a good mockingbird image may be difficult (we haven't seen it on a flag). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :: We have the viewer's guide icon... that might serve for a userbox, although it's not the right color.-- 16:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, that sounds cool. Also, sorry about before how I acted when my edits got reverted, I'm just trying to learn the ropes around here. Hopefully I will soon. Zippertrain85 (talk) 16:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Essos You don't, necessarily, need to replace every instance of "the East" with "Essos". Well often it is better to replace it with "eastern continent" or "across the Narrow Sea"...just to clarify that when someone says "the east" in the Riverlands they do not mean the Vale. So replace it with "Essos" if you want, but don't knock yourself out. We have bigger projects to work on keeping everything updated.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it would be helpful since someone reading the article could learn about Essos more if it was linked, sometimes Essos is too vague. But I understand, I can look at some big projects going on and try to help more. Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 03:29, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Sup Zip Hey Zip, just saw a recent edit from you. Didn't know you were working here. CHIM Shady (talk) 00:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I am. I'm on the Fallout chat right now, if you want to talk there.Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 00:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)